All You Wanted
by earthtoryann
Summary: Catherine Malone has always lived in the shadow of her sister, but when they move to Lima and start at McKinley High she wonders if it will be a new start. Maybe even have some good friends. Or even a boyfriend? Artie/OC. Finished. Sequel coming soon!
1. What A Great First Day

_Hey guys! Ok, this is my first Glee fic, and my first fic in about 4 years. So, I really do please want you to tell me what you think. :]  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or Glee it's self. I wish I did though...haha. :]

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

I couldn't believe it. They put me in third year Spanish. I should only be second year. And second year Spanish wouldn't fit into my schedule, but I needed the credit. Great way to start off my first day at a new school. I bet Courtney is having a better day than me.

See, Courtney is my twin. She always seemed to have the luck though, with everything. She was blonde, popular, a cheerleader at our old school, had a ton of friends and boys actually paid attention to her. I was the opposite. I had barely any friends back at our old high school. I got made fun of, labeled a 'nerd' or a 'freak' or whatever they decided to call me.

The only time they didn't bug me was when my sister was around. Oh, and we're identical twins. We literally look exactly alike. Of course I don't want to look exactly like my sister. I love her and everything, I really do. I mean, she's my twin! But to be different I die my hair a really intense natural red.

I walked in a huff through the halls until I found the Spanish room. I walked up to the classroom and saw a very handsome man standing next to the door. He must be my teacher.

"Are you Mr. Shuester?" I asked after looking down at my schedule for his name.

"I am. How can I help you?" he asked, showing off a very handsome smile.

"Well, I'm your new student-"

"Are you Catherine Malone?" he asked with excitement.

"Yes I am. But there's a problem. I should only be in Spanish 2. There isn't any room in your Spanish 2 class, or in my schedule, so they had to put me in Spanish 3. I passed Spanish 1 with flying colors did pretty well in what I was there for in Spanish 2 at my old school and I pick things up easily so I think I'll do ok, but it's still going to be hard," I rambled on. He smiled.

"Well, don't worry. I think I have a solution. I can always help you out with the things your missed from second year. And, I will ask one of my students to see if they will tutor you for a while, would that be reasonable?" he asked.

"That would be awesome Mr. Shuester!" I exclaimed.

"Good. I'm sure you will do fine Catherine. Go ahead in and find an empty seat." He smiled.

I smiled back and then entered the classroom. The only empty seat was next to a boy with brown hair and glasses. He seemed nice so I walked over.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not at all," he replied with a smile. I set my backpack down, pulled back the chair and sat down. When I pulled it in closer to the table, it caught on what turned out to be his wheelchair. In doing so, it lunged him forward into the desk.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry," he said, pushing himself away from the table, "I'm used to it." He smiled.

"But I still feel really bad. I mean, I just met you, I don't even know your name and I've managed to accidentally shove you into a desk," I said, finally getting situated.

"Well, I'm Artie Abrams," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it and did so.

"I'm Catherine Malone. But you can call me Cate," I said with a smile. The bell rang for the period to start.

"Alright class. So today we're going to be starting on..." Artie nudged me lightly on the arm, distracting me from Mr. Shuester.

"So where are you from?" he asked quietly.

"I'm from Canton, which is just east of here. We moved cause my dad got a better job here. But that's a pretty typical reason for new kid," I said with a laugh.

"Do you like Lima so far? It can be kind of boring," he said smiling.

"Oh trust me. Canton was really boring too. So not much difference," I said, "maybe I'll have more friends here though."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, titling his head to the side.

"I was kinda an outcast. No one really liked me. Everyone loves my sister, and not me," I replied with a frown.

"Who is your sister?"

"Courtney, my twin. She's popular and blonde and everyone loves her."

"I'm sure people here are going to like you. I mean, I've only known you a few minutes and you seem pretty cool," he said smiling.

"Thanks Artie," I said, returning the smile.

At least I know one person here so far that will like me.

* * *

_So, review please and tell me what you think so far! Not very exciting yet I know, but there's more in store. I promise. :]_


	2. The Blonde Half

Hey guys! I was so excited when I checked my email and saw that people were making this story one of their favorites and alerts and what not. So excited! :) So, here's the next installment! Enjoy!

* * *

Artie and I ended up talking for the rest of the period, attempting to do the work that Mr. Schuester handed out. Artie was really cool, and I'm glad that he's going to be one of my friends. When there was only a few minutes left of class, Mr. Shue came over to us.

"Well Catherine, I'm glad you sat next to Artie today," he said. Artie and I looked at each other quizzically.

"I was going to ask Artie if he would tutor you." I looked over at Artie who was smiling. "Would you mind Artie?"

"Not at all Mr. Shue," he said, smiling at me. The bell rang and I got up and started to put my stuff away.

"What class do you have next? I could always help you find your way if you need it," Artie offered, putting his books on his lap. I pulled out my schedule.

"It says I have English with Mr. Graham."

"I do too!" he said with excitement. I laughed.

"So, do you wanna walk me?" I asked. The moment those words escaped from my mouth, I thought about what I had said. "Well... _accompany _me to class?" I smiled nervously.

"Cate, it's ok," Artie said smiling.

[....]

My first day at McKinley High want pretty well. I ended up also having lunch with Artie and met some of his friends.

Kurt was awesome; a fashionista to the max. He offered to help me with my style the moment I sat down at the table. I didn't know what to say, I had never really thought of my sense of style. I mean, I didn't really have one. Mercedes was a diva, and I knew it the moment I met her. She was loud and always voiced her opinion. I admired her for that. I could tell that they both liked me though, so that was a nice feeling. The whole time they were talking about their Glee club and regionals. They told me that I should try out and join, but I don't know if I'm going to.

I went to the front of the school to wait for my sister. One thing we always did since we were little kids was walk home from school together. I stood awkwardly by myself as everyone passed by with their friends, laughing and joking around. I wished my sister would just get here already. I looked to my left and saw Mercedes and Kurt approach me.

"Hey new girl! What chu standing here by yourself for?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my sister," I replied.

"The popular one? I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a Cheerio soon," Kurt said.

"A 'cheerio'?" I asked. What on earth would be named after a breakfast cereal?

"The cheer leading squad."

_Figures._

"Yeah, she probably will be," I agreed. I looked through the crowd and saw my sister approaching. She had a group of popular looking kids crowded around her.

_Figures, _I thought, _she would already have a posse._

"Is that your sister?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah..." I frowned.

"Wow. You guys _are _identical," Mercedes piped in.

"I told you guys we were."

"But it's like...scary. The only difference is that you have red hair. Are you naturally that platinum blonde?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. They looked at her in awe. Great.

"I think the red hair looks better. The blonde makes her look weird and pale." I looked around to see who had said that. It was Artie. I smiled.

"Thanks Artie." He smiled back. Courtney approached with her friends.

"Hey sis! Bye guys, see you tomorrow," she said smiling. As her friends left, they exchanged dirty looks with my friends. "Are these your friends Catey?"

"Oh yeah, this is Mercedes, Kurt and Artie," I said, introducing each person. "Guys, this is my sister Courtney."

"Nice to meet you all," she said, showing off her movie star-esque smile. We all stood there awkwardly, looking at each other. Artie pulled on my sleeve.

"So, um...I was wondering if you wanted company on your way home. At lunch we figured out that we live pretty close to each other," he asked. Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other completely shocked.

"Oh, Artie, that's really sweet of you. But my sister and I always walk home together. Thank you for offering though," I replied.

I would have invited him along, but he was a really good friend and I don't want to loose that to my sister. Yeah, I'm kinda paranoid. Okay, well, a lot paranoid. But everyone always likes my sister better.

"Well, bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow," I said smiling. Artie waved, and waved back.

Maybe first days aren't so bad.

* * *

Not too exciting, but I have to build it up you know? Haha. So, please, review and tell me what you think. I got one review last time so that made me happy. And! Chapter 3 is over halfway written so that should be up tomorrow.


	3. Espanol? Nah

_Hey guys!! So here is another update. This is where it starts to get a little exciting! :D Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Dad! Artie is coming over!" I called to my dad's room.

"Ok honey!" he replied.

So, it's been my first 2 weeks at school. I actually really like it here too. I ended up giving in and joining Glee Club, whish is lots of fun. We sing and dance and have fun. And I get to hang out with Artie, Kurt and Mercedes. Oh, and this girl Rachel Berry. It seems like no one really likes her, but I think she's nice. Yeah, she's annoying sometimes and offers unwanted criticism, but it's ok. I still accept her. I mean, she accepts me.

"Is he going to need help again?" my dad asked as entered the kitchen. He sat down with me at the kitchen table.

"Of course he is dad. He's in a wheelchair." I laughed.

"Why is he in a wheelchair?" he asked.

"He's paraplegic. I don't know why though."

I had never really thought of why Artie was, just new that he was and that he was in a wheelchair. And I wasn't sure if I should ask him. I mean, it might evoke some unwanted emotions. I know that happens to me whenever people ask about my mom.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's still a good kid. Is he staying for dinner?" my dad questioned.

"Most likely. I always end up convincing him to stay. It's the least I can do. He tutors me for free three times a week!" I stated.

"You know Catey, I really like your new friends here. And that you have friends period. You seem so much happier. And you're in that...Flee Club-"

"It's Glee Club dad," I corrected. He laughed.

"Yeah, that." I smiled. But it was true. I was a lot happier here. I had friends to sit with at lunch and hang out with. It was a nice feeling.

My phone began to ring. I looked down and saw that it was Artie. That meant that he was here. He had to call because there are 3 steps leading up to my front door, so there was no way he could reach the doorbell or knock. Hence the reason why my dad had to help me get him into the house.

"Is he here?" my father asked. I nodded. We both headed for the front door. I opened it to see him sitting there happily.

"Hey Artie!" I said smiling.

"Hey Cate! Ready for some Español?" he asked. I laughed.

"Oh always," I said sarcastically. He smiled.

My dad and I walked down the steps to Artie. We turned him around so his back was facing the house. My dad held onto the back of his wheelchair and I held onto the front. We tilted him back and lifted him up the steps. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but it's worth it. Once we got him up to the top step, we set him down and turned him around so he could wheel himself into my house. Thank god we have hardwood flooring, so it's easier for Artie to wheel around.

"Thank you Mr. Malone," Artie said. My dad smiled.

"Artie, how many times have I told you to call me Robert?" he asked.

"Sorry Mr Mal- er, Robert," Artie replied. My dad nodded.

"Well, I'm going to let you kids get to work." And with that my dad left off to his office.

"So, do you really want to do work?" Artie asked. I laughed.

"No. I mean, it's a Friday night. We should just hang out," I said. He smiled. "Umm...we could go hang out in my room." His smile widened.

I was kinda nervous though, no one had seen my room. Well, except my family. But no friends. Not in my high school life. We headed down the hall way to my door. There was a big sign that I had made that said "Catherine's Room" in bright colors.

"I think we have the wrong room," Artie said sarcastically. I hit him in the arm.

"Oh be quiet," I said laughing. I opened my door for Artie he went in first. I followed.

I looked around my room. The walls were a light teal color and I had a large window on the wall opposite my door. I had a full sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a comfy arm chair and an electric piano.

"You play the piano?" Artie asked after noticing it.

"Yeah, I'm not very good though," I replied, sitting on my bed. "Artie, do you want to sit on my bed too? I mean, your wheel chair can't always be the most comfortable." He smiled.

"Sure, it's just, not very easy getting me out of this thing," he started, "I don't want to be too much hassle."

"Oh nonsense. Here. Lemme help you," I said. I stood up and wheeled Artie over to the side of my bed.

"Are you sure-"

"Artie it's fine!" I said, cutting him off. He sighed, giving in. I had to figure out how to do this too. With some thought, I leaned over and put my arms underneath his armpits, wrapped my arms around him and lifted him up. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"We probably look ridiculous," I said smiling. I backed up some to get closer to the bed. Well, I backed up a little too much and ended up falling over onto my bed with Artie on top of me. We just looked at each other, both frozen in each other's stares. My heart started to flutter uncontrollably, and I could feel my face turn red. I watched as his turned red as well. Then my brain came back to reality. I lightly pushed Artie off the top of me, turning him over on his back next to me. Neither of us spoke.

I think it's simple to say that was the moment I figured out I liked Artie Abrams.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it! So, if you want another update soon, please review! I need to know what y'all are thinking of my story! Thanks guys. _


	4. Your Own Personal Barbie

I couldn't help but thinking back to that day. We had both blushed so much and gotten so nervous. Did he like me too? I doubt it. I mean, this is Artie we're talking about. He wouldn't like me...

"Cate. Cate...? Cate?!" I snapped back to reality. Mr. Schuester was standing in front of me.

"Yes Mr. Schue?" I asked.

"Well, while you were zoning out, I announced that we are doing duets. And you and Artie are paired up." We would be. But I wasn't complaining...

"Is everything ok Catherine?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Schue. I've just got some stuff on my mind. But thank you," I replied.

He smiled and walked away. I looked over at Artie and he was simply beaming.

Ever since that Friday night at my house a week ago, we've been really smiley and nervous around each other. Kurt keeps telling me he thinks Artie likes me. But like I've said before, it's Artie. He only sees me as a friend. And honestly, no boy has thought of me like that.

Kurt came over and sat down next to me. "Does his reaction change you mind?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"About Artie liking you. I mean look at him Cate. He's beaming," he replied.

"I don't think so Kurt. It's just Artie, just Artie," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, just Artie to clearly has the hots for you," Kurt smiled. I shook my head again and laughed.

"You're funny Kurt. I'm glad you can bring some humor into my life."

Artie came over to Kurt and I.

"So Cate, do you want to get together tonight to pick our song?" he asked in a happy nervous tone, "you could always come over to my house. Maybe you could even bring your electric piano."

"Um, sure Artie. But wouldn't it be easier to have it at my house?"

"Yeah, but I thought we might change it up. We always go to your house for tutoring and what not," he said hopeful. I smiled.

"Ok, that sounds good Artie. I'll go home after school, get my piano and then come over." He beamed. Tina called him over.

"I'll text you which house is mine," he said. He gave me a smile and then wheeled over towards Tina.

"And now he even wants you to come to his house," Kurt said raising his eyebrows.

"Kurt..." I trailed off. "I already know I would never have a chance with him-" I stopped myself. I hadn't told Kurt- or anyone for that matter- that I had kinda strong feelings for Artie. And I hadn't planned on it either.

"You like him!? I knew it!" he asked loudly, getting excited. Everyone looked at the two of us, including Artie. Kurt and I just smiled awkwardly.

"I mean, Adam Lambert. I love him!" Kurt added quickly. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Thanks a lot Kurt," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear embarrassed.

"Before you go to Artie's today, I'm coming over to your house and making you actually have a sense of fashion and look like a girl," he said.

"Kurt. It's not a date, so no," I stated. I was not up to being Kurt's Barbie doll today. I knew he had good intentions, but I just wasn't comfortable with that.

[...]

This. Sucks.

"Cate, stop! You look fine."

Kurt went against my wishes and came over anyways. And, even better, he got Courtney in on it too. She always wanted to dress me up in her clothes. So now I was their own person Barbie, in my sister's clothes.

They put me in my sister's yellow and white striped shirts, with a dark blue cardigan on top. Then they forced me into one of my sister's jean skirts. I hate skirts. At least they complemented me on my legs. And then on top of that, they did my make up and curled my hair a bit.

"Can I just go now!? I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago and Artie is waiting," I asked in a huff, standing up from my sister's vanity.

"You look more presentable than normal. So yes," Kurt replied. I walked out of my sister's room and slammed the door. I went into my room next door, put my piano into it's carrier and stormed out of the house.

Thank god I was away from those two. Don't they know I honestly don't care what I dress like? As long as I have a t-shirt and jeans on, and a jacket and shoes that kinda matched, I was fine. And this skirt. I haven't worn one since I was in the 3th grade. I looked down at my phone to make sure that I was heading in the right direction, which I was.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I ended up in front of Artie's house. I walked up the ramp to his front door and knocked. After a minute or two a woman opened the door, and I instantly knew it was his mom. He looked just like her.

"You must be Cate!" she said excited. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Abrams, come in please," she said, opening the door allowing me to come in.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said politely once she shut the door.

"You too dear. Artie is back in his room. It's the third door on the left down the hallway," she replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Abrams." I headed down the hallway. I finally found the third door, and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Artie call from inside. I opened the door. Artie was sitting at a desk on playing on a laptop.

"Is Cate here yet?" he asked, not turning around to look.

"Yes," I said laughing. I set my piano down in a thud. Artie turned around and just stared. He started from my legs, and made his way up to my face. I began to blush uncontrollably.

"Cate, you look-"

"Ridiculous, I know. Kurt decided to come over and make me over with my sister," I said, sitting down on his bed.

"No, you look really nice. I mean, you do all the time, but wow..." he trailed off, blushing. If it was even possible, I began to blush even more. I was probably the color of the sweater that Artie was wearing.

Maybe this whole makeover wasn't too bad.


	5. You're My Best Friend

_I'm on a roll with this story. I love it so much! :] And I love Artie...so that helps. So, there's some LIGHT fluff in this chapter. In the next few there will be more. Oh how I love fluff. :] Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Artie and I ended up picking 'Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. We practiced for about two hours, and it was already sounding really good. Between me playing my piano and Artie playing his guitar, it sounded legit. One thing that I had never realized, was how amazing Artie's voice was. It was simply amazing. He said the same thing about me, but I only half believed him. I'm not _that _good.

Eventually we ended up sitting on his bed and talking.

"Can I ask you a question Artie?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But how did it happen? Like, with your legs. Why are you in a wheel chair?" I asked, biting lip.

"It's ok, I'm ok with answering it," he said in a reassuring tone. "When I was eight, my mom and I were in a bad car accident. My mom was fine, but I've been in the wheelchair ever since." He gave a half smile, and I patted him in the shoulder, returning the smile.

"That's amazing Artie. Like, if I were in your position, I wouldn't be like you are now," I said.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean, as happy as you are. And upbeat and always smiling. I would just curl up into a ball and want to die," I replied.

"Well, at first it wasn't easy. I was eight years old. When all of my other friends could play around and go outside and be normal little kids, I couldn't," he said in a serious tone. "It was so hard. And it was hard for me to except the fact that I wasn't going to be able to use my legs anymore. I wasn't going to be able to walk again." I noticed his eyes get glossy. I put my arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Sorry, I normally don't get like this when I talk about it," he said, rubbing his eyes, "just sometimes I really think about it." I smiled at him.

"Don't be sorry about it Artie, it's not easy," I said, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"Can I ask you something Cate?" he asked. I knew what he was going to ask too. I sighed, getting ready for it. I removed my arm from around his shoulders, brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them tight.

"I don't know how to ask this really, but are you parents divorced or...just I'm at your house all the time and I've never seen your _mom_," he stated. I started to cry a little. It happened when ever anyone mentioned my mom. Artie panicked a little.

"Oh Cate, you don't have to answer-" I stopped him.

"It's fine Artie, don't worry," I said, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I exhaled heavily.

"My mom passed away from cancer 3 years ago," I stated. Artie's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. I just nodded my head, letting the tears flow out. It was still so hard for me to talk about it, or think about my mom. The last time I mentioned my mom was 2 months ago. I put my head on Artie's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. I just sat there and cried until I could talk again.

"She had been sick for as long as I could remember; off and on again. It was really hard on the family, but we always stuck together. Always. In the last year, before my mom passed away we did so many things together. It was so much fun, but at the same time it wasn't. Because I knew it was the last time I would ever do any of it with my mom. My mom passed away on July 29th. It was in her sleep though, so at least she didn't feel any pain. It was so hard for me after that. I was so different before my mom passed. I didn't want to believe she was gone. I know what you mean about not wanting to except something," I said, sniffing.

I buried my head into his chest and just cried. God, this perfect. I'm balling into the chest of the guy I like. I'm probably freaking him out. Not what I wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Artie," I said, sitting up straight again. I wiped my eyes and my nose on my sleeve, "this is probably the last thing you wanted."

"It's fine Cate, we're friends. This is what friends do. We're here for each other," he said smiling. "If you don't mind me asking more though, what do you mean you were different?"

"Well, my sister and I were a lot a like, nothing like either of us are now. But just your normal teens. After my mom died, I didn't want anything to do with anyone. I didn't hang out with anyone, and lost most of my friends. But my sister on the other hand filled her time with as much as she possibly could. Cheerleading and extracurricular activities. My dad had to pay so much attention to my sister, cause it's what she wanted. All the attention filled the void that she was feeling. I just wallowed in it. Because of that I just kinda faded into the background," I said.

"Wow," Artie said. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like you the way you are." I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Thanks Artie. You're the only one," I said smiling back. "And you know, you're the only friend I've ever talk to about my mom in this detail. Feel special." I chuckled. I leaned my head back on his chest.

"I already do, just with you right here." I felt his heartbeat speed up, proceeding with mine following suit.

"I'm really glad we're friends Artie. You're my best friend you know," I stated.

"That's good to hear. Cause I feel the same way," he said happily.

I wish I could just tell him how I really felt. I mean, yeah, he is my best friend. But there's so much more. Especially after this talk. One day I, Catherine Malone will tell Artie Abrams how I feel.

Saying it is one thing, but doing it is another.

* * *

_Tell me what you guys think! I know I have at least 15 readers, review please! It really encourages me to write more. :]_


	6. Pulling a Rachel Berry

_Hey everyone! So I'm oober excited! Two more people added this story to their favorites lists, and I got another review! I'm up to three now! :D haha. I was ecstatic when I saw that I had one. :D Anywho, so this chapter was fun to write! Different points of view, all that jazz!  
Also: I've come to the conclusion I'm not too hot at writing fluff. But I'm trying my hardest! Next chapter should have lots. ;] Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6

After school on Thursday, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Artie and myself all headed off to Glee as normal. All joking and enjoying each other's company, excited for Glee; as normal. As we entered the choir room and looked up something not normal stopped me in my tracks.

Why was my _sister_ here? Kurt stole a glance at me before going and sitting with everyone. I went over to Courtney.

"Court, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly. But before she got to answer Mr. Schue cut us off.

"Alright everyone, sit down, I have exciting news," he stated. I went over and sat next to Artie.

"So, I have an announcement. All of you might think Courtney here looks pretty familiar. Because to those who don't know, she's our beloved Cate's twin sister."

_Very funny Mr. Schuster. Just get to the point._

"Well she's decided to join Glee!" My heart sunk. I looked over at Artie who gave me a sympathetic look.

How could she do this to me? This is the one thing that's mine. Just this one thing. My eyes started to sting with tears. I couldn't help it, I was so upset. I stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Why did she have to take this away from me too?

-Artie's POV-

When we entered the choir room and saw Courtney, I already knew what was happening. She had joined Glee Club. I looked up at Cate and saw that her face was washed over with confusion. As she walked over to her sister, I went over with Tina and sat down.

"Alright everyone, sit down, I have exciting news," he stated. Cate came over and sat down next to me.

"So, I have an announcement. All of you might think Courtney here looks pretty familiar. Because to those who don't know, she's our beloved Cate's twin sister," he said smiling.

I looked at Cate, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Well she's decided to join Glee!" I looked over at Cate, she looked at me with a state of shock on her face. And I noticed that her eyes started to get misty. After a moment she got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Mr. Schuester and Courtney stood there dumbfounded. Well, she left everyone dumbfounded to be honest. Cate was always so calm and laid back, it wasn't like her to pull a famous Rachel Berry storm out.

"Um, Artie or Kurt, will you go check on Cate please? That's very unlike her to get upset like that," Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'll go Mr. Schue," I replied. As I headed for the door, I stopped in front of Courtney.

"Maybe if you would have talked to Cate about this, she wouldn't be so upset," I told her.

When I exited the room I didn't have to go far to find Cate. She was curled up in a corner down the hall, crying her eyes out. Not like the other night, but she was still upset.

"Hey Artie," she said as I approached.

"Well, that was certainly... a shock," I said, trying to lighten the mood. She sniffed and half smiled.

"You-you could say that," she stated before starting to cry lightly again.

I pulled up next to her, and she leaned her head again my chair, still crying. I wish I could comfort her like I did the other night, her in my arms, crying into my chest. It felt nice and right to comfort her and hold her. I cared for her so much, I haven't cared for a girl as much as Cate before. I really really liked her. I put my hand on her head and began to stroke her hair; attempting to try and make her feel better. She held onto the arm of my chair, her left hand around the outside, her right tucked around the inside. Leaving her hand to partially rest on my thigh. With my free hand, I put mine on top of her's. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You know, I'm really glad you're in my life Artie," she said. I started to smile uncontrollably. She giggled.

"What?" I asked. She giggled more.

"You're really handsome when you smile, you know that right?" she replied smiling. I could feel my cheeks turn red. She moved so she was kneeling beside me, leaving her hands where they were. My heart began to beat fast.

-Cate's POV-

I moved so I was kneeling next to him. I had to do it. This was a perfect time to. _I had to. _I had to tell him how I felt.

"Artie, there's something I really need to tell you," I said quietly, getting closer. I interlaced my fingers with his.

"Yeah...?" he asked nervously, holding onto my hand tight.

"It's just that...I-"

"You alright Cate?"

_Crap. _I quickly let go of Artie's hand and turned around to see Mr. Schuester approaching.

"Yeah, I'm better," I said, standing up, "Artie always knows how to make me feel better."

"Good. And I'm sorry about that. I should have talked to you before. I just, figured that your sister had already talked to you about it," he said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Schue, you didn't know. My sister and I will talk when I get home," I said.

"Alright. Do you want to stay out here for a bit longer?" he asked.

"Yeah. Actually Mr. Schue, I really don't want to go back there today, especially after I stormed out like I did..." I said a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of my neck. He chuckled.

"It's ok, everyone has Rachel moments. Tell me how things go ok?" I nodded. He smiled.

"You know, why don't you two go practice you duet? You're performing it next rehearsal," he said smiling. I looked at Artie and we both smiled.

"Sure thing Mr. Schuster."

It was going to happen. I know it was.

* * *

_Exciting right?! Haha. :P Next chapter should be FUN! Review pretty please. :D_


	7. You're a Jerk, I Know

_Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long, I've been really busy with school and I just got back from California today, oh how I miss it. haha. This is a short chapter, but still pretty good. The next one will be MUCH longer, I promise. :]_

* * *

Chapter 7

Artie and I ended up going to my house to practice on the song and chill. And for me to prepare myself for my sister. She wasn't going to freak out or anything, but just she was going to be upset. We decided to go to my room.

"So, talk to me Cate. Why were you so upset?" Artie asked once we were settled.

"It's just, I've never had anything special that was mine since my mom passed away. She had cheerleading all to herself. And volleyball, and basketball, and ballet, and so much more. And like I told you before, my dad gave her all the attention she wanted, and I just faded into the background. I've always been 'Courtney's twin sister.' It's always been annoying. And Glee, Glee is something I'm proud of. Something I'm excited for my dad to come to regionals and be proud of me, not my sister. Give me some attention. And there goes my sister again, stealing it from me." I sighed.

"Have you ever talked to her about it?" Artie suggested. I thought about it. I never really had talked to Courtney about it. I was too passive to say anything. I shook my head no. He sighed.

"This could have all been avoided if-"

"She had just talked to me about just randomly joining," I said, cutting him off.

"Cate, what if she isn't doing it to steal this from you," he said in a serious tone, "you just need to talk to her." I sighed again.

"You're right. Just, it still makes me so mad!" I stated angrily. He chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're adorable when you're mad, you know that right?" he replied, using my own words on me. I blushed, and he smiled. He wheeled his chair over in front of me. I suddenly heard my front door open and slam closed.

Courtney was home. I looked at Artie, and I knew he knew she was home too. He sighed heavily, as did I. It was going to have to wait, yet again.

"Well, I'm going to go home then. You and your sister need to talk. Call me tonight and tell what happens though," he said, making his way to my door. I followed, opening the door for him. Once we got out into the living room we saw Courtney sitting on the couch. She looked like she had been crying.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get dad," I said before heading down the hallway to do so. After only taking a few steps, I heard Courtney say something to Artie. I stopped.

"Does she hate me?" she asked him.

"Courtney, she could never hate you. She's your sister. You guys just need to talk. But I know you guys will be fine, I promise," he replied, reassuring her.

"What you said today before you went to find her, you were right. I should have talked to her before I joined. Just since stuff happened a few years ago, we haven't done really anything together, we used to do everything together. I just wanted it to be like old times. I was trying to surprise her with that."

It was hard for my brain to take all that in for some reason. Artie had said something to Courtney? Why didn't he tell me?

And she did it for us to get closer?

Now I feel like a jerk.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed it! :D Please review and lemme know what you think!_


	8. From Me to You

_I was really excited to write this chapter. I wrote it in like...45 minutes minus all the distractions. Haha. The review I got made me really want to update. See what reviewing does for a writer? haha. :P_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

After Artie went home, Courtney and I had an extreme heart to heart. We cried and hugged and cried more and spilled everything. That was the most the two of us had talked in three years.

She told me why she filled her life with everything after our mom died, and I was right. She filled her life so she wouldn't have time to think about it, to feel the pain. And she told me how much it hurt her to watch me hurting and to loose my friends and everything. But she was too afraid to do anything about it. She didn't want to upset me more. But I don't blame her. I mean, I wouldn't want to.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Schuester tomorrow," Courtney started, "and tell him I'm not going to do Glee."

"But I'm totally ok with it Court," I said.

"I know. But it's true what you said. This is _your_ thing Sis. And I can't wait to see you at your first invitational," she said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll have to come see your cheerleading things," I said sarcastically, smiling back. She laughed and gave me a tight hug.

"You know... I really think that you should get together with Artie. He really cares about you Sis. And I can tell he likes you too," she said smiling. I looked at her shocked. How did she know?

"Oh come on Catey," she said in response to my expression, "I'm your twin for Pete's sake. I can tell when you like someone." I laughed.

"This is true," I stated. She held both my hands.

"I'm glad we had this talk Cate. It's good to have my best friend back," she said smiling.

"Me too."

[...]

The next day my dad let me and Courtney stay home from school. We were up late that night talking and he was just so happy to see us being normal twins again. The whole day we just laid on my bed in our pajamas and watched movies and ate junk food and talked about school and boys and just girl stuff. It was so nice. It felt like the old times again.

"Ok, so what are you going to do about Artie?" she asked.

"Well, it's almost happened, twice," I said. She looked at me with shock.

"No! No, not_ that _Courtney. Good grief! Like, us confessing how we're in like with each other," I said. She laughed.

"I was just kidding Catey!" she said, hitting my with a pillow. "But when!? When did these two times almost happen?"

"Well, first after I stormed out yesterday, and then before you came home."

"You mean it almost happened twice in a two hour time span and it didn't?!"

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"It needs to happen. Today. You are going to go over to his house and tell him how you feel," she said.

"No. No. No. No," I stated. "Anyways, I've always wanted to be all traditional and romantic and have the guy do it..."

"Let me see your phone," she said, holing out her hand.

I reached into the pocket of my pajama pants and handed her my phone. She pushed a few buttons on my phone, then took out her phone and punched a number in. She then set down my phone and began to text on hers. I picked my phone back up to see that she had gone to Artie's number.

Oh crap.

"Courtney! What are you texting Artie!?" I half yelled, jumping up and trying to grab the phone from her.

-Artie's POV-

It was a pretty lonely day without Cate there. She had never texted me last night to tell me how it went with her sister. But with her and Courtney not being at school today showed that they probably made up and are spending the day together. Towards the end of Math, I received a text. It was a number I didn't have in my phone, but I opened it anyways.

_Hey Artie! It's Courtney, Cate's sister. :) How are you?_

Why would Courtney be texting me? I texted her back.

_**I'm good. How are you?**_

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_I'm very good. Cate and I have been hanging out all day at home. I have a question for you. Do you promise to answer it truthfully?_

_**I promise.**_

_Do you like my sister? And don't worry, she didn't put me up to this. Actually she doesn't even know I'm asking you this. She's currently trying to steal the phone away from me, but I locked myself in our bathroom._

I laughed. I could see Cate trying to get into the locked bathroom. I sighed. Do I tell her that I like Cate? I didn't know what to do.

_**Why do you want to know?**_

_Well, with that answer I know it's a yes. :P And I wanted to know because my sister is crazy about you. Like, she really REALLY likes you Artie. And you my dear sir need to make a move. Soon. Or I'm going to kick your ass. :P_

I looked at my phone shocked. Cate was crazy about me? I could tell she had feelings for me, but I didn't know they were that strong.

_**What should I do?**_

_Anything. Have her go over to your house today when you get home from school or something. Anything._

_**That could work. What should I say?**_

_Artie. You're a man. You'll figure it out. :] Well, I'm going to go before my sister breaks down this door. Go text her! It was nice talking to you Artie. :] Ta-ta for now!_

_**You too Courtney. Bye. :]**_

-Cate's POV-

Courtney finally opened the bathroom door.

"Finally! Now what were you texting Artie?!" I asked angrily.

"A little gift from me to you." My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and read the text I had received.

_Hey Cate. Do you want to come over when school gets out today? ;]_

I looked up at Courtney.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_:D Oh the excitement! Review pleases! :D_


	9. Go Get Him Tiger

_AH! Ok, so this chapter was SO MUCH STINKING FUN TO WRITE. Whoa. Sorry about that...haha. :P I'm sure you will definitely enjoy this chapter. :] I tried to make it longer my dear Lennie62. :] Enjoy! :D_

* * *

"Cate, you need to breathe ok?" I exhaled slowly, listening to my sister.

"Good. You're going to be just fine, I promise," she reassured.

"I know, but it's nerve-wracking as hell! I know he's going to tell me how he feels," I said as my sister went into her closet, picking out clothes for me. I was too nervous to do anything.

"Well then you shouldn't be so nervous! You already know what he's going to say Sis," she stated. It was true.

I looked over at what my sister had picked out. A dark blue v-neck t-shirt and a red burgundy corduroy skirt. I thought about what she had picked out.

"_Courtney_ _Rene_! This is all clothing that makes it easy to get to...well...certain appendages!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly!" she said excitedly. I looked at her with an offended expression. She scoffed, moving her weight to one leg and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh get over it miss _Catherine Victoria Malone_. I know for a fact that making out _will _happen between you two," she stated. I blushed uncontrollably. "And you know it too."

"Well, um... Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course! What's up Sis?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, I've never really kissed or made out with anyone before..." I said, picking up the clothing she had picked out. As I began to change, her eyes widened.

"What!? Never? Like, never ever?" I shook my head.

"Well my dear sister, don't worry. It comes pretty naturally."

I sure hope so...

[...]

_Hey Artie, it's me. :) I'll be heading over in about 10 minutes. See you soon. :)_

I closed my phone and sighed.

"He knows you're coming?" Courtney asked. I was currently stationed at her vanity, my sister behind me finishing the back of my hair.

"Yep. I just texted him," I sighed again. My whole body was shaking I was so nervous.

"Catey, calm down! You'll be fine. Just act like you don't know anything. Just act normal," she said, patting her hands on my shoulders. "You look so beautiful Cate." I smiled.

"You only say that because I look exactly like you," I said giggling. She laughed.

"No Cate. You're beautiful. On the inside and the outside. More beautiful than me by far, even if we are identical twins," she stated. I stood up and looked at my beautiful sister.

"Not even Courtney, not even," I said hugging her.

"Alright," she said, pulling me arms length away from her, "go get him tiger."

[...]

I walked over to Artie's house, nervous as hell, surely walking faster than I normally do. And I found that out for certain. I had gotten to his house in no time. I stood at the end of the ramp leading to his front door, fiddling with my hands and tapping my foot nervously. I looked at the window and saw Artie sitting there, looking out at me. My first instinct was to turn around and walk the other way. I sighed heavily and made my way to his front door and knocked.

The door opened quickly. I looked down to see Artie sitting there happily. He was wearing his best shirt and blue cardigan. I smiled. He looked so cute, and quite frankly I didn't care what Kurt or anyone said about how he dressed. It makes Artie who he is, and I loved it.

"H-Hey Artie," I said shyly.

"Hey Cate," he said back happily, "You look really nice." I blushed. He opened the door wider so that I could enter. He shut the door.

"Thanks. My sister dressed me again," I said laughing, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"You should dress like this more often," he said, "wearing skirts and all."

"Why? Because you like my legs or something?" I asked sarcastically. He blushed, turning almost the color of my skirt.

"You do don't you?!" I asked, a joking tone in my voice. But really on the inside I was freaking out. He liked my _legs_?

He cleared his throat. "Well, um maybe..." he said quietly. I looked around his house, it didn't seem like anyone was home.

"Is anyone else home?" I asked.

"Oh, um, no. My parents are out with my little brother," he said nervously. My heart began to pound. Alone. Artie and me? Alone.

I swallowed.

"So, how did it go with your sister last night?" he asked.

"It went well," I started, "we're all good again. And then my dad let us stay home today and we hung out all day. My dad was so happy to see us talking and acting like normal with each other again."

"That's good," he replied smiling.

We stood there, awkwardly looking at each other. Why were we so nervous? We weren't at all yesterday. I just needed to get over it. And I thought about what my sister had said before I left. _Go get him tiger. _Before I even thought about it twice, I went over to Artie and proceeded to sit on his lap. Artie was taken aback, but fully accepted it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making this visit more or less awkward for than it just was," I said, positioning myself. I sat sideways, putting my legs over the side of his chair, causing his hand to have to rest on my thigh. His breath started to get heavier.

"So, is it more or less awkward?" I asked.

"Um, well, uh..." His hand that was on my thigh began to shake. I took it and flattened it out on my leg.

"I don't mind Artie," I said quietly, my voice shaking. He began to rub his hand up and down my thigh, watching his hand intensely. My heart began to beat out of my chest, and my breathing began to quicken. The feel of his fingertips on my skin was sending shots of lightening throughout my body. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Cate, I really, really like you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I really like you too Artie. I always have," I stated. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Really?" he asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Artie Abrams, do you really think I would be sitting on your lap letting you caress my thigh right now if I didn't?" He chuckled.

"This is very true," he said smiling. I rested my forehead on his. He looked up into my eyes, and I thought that I was going to melt. He removed his hand from my thigh and put it on my chin. He quickly pulled me into a kiss, and I instantly kissed him back. It was the most intense feeling I had ever felt other than my mom dying. But this was on the other head of the spectrum. Its almost like this just made everything go away. All that pain and sorrow I felt and wallowed in.

Artie wrapped one arm around my waist, and rested the other on my neck. And I wrapped mine around his neck. He began to kiss me more intensely and I followed. He suddenly pulled away.

"You know Cate, this would be much easier on my bed," he said slyly, a new found confidence in his tone. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"You are very right Mr. Abrams," I replied.

And with that, he started to wheel us off to his room.

* * *

_Do you see why it was so much fun? There is MUCH more to come on this topic...muahaha! Reviews are love, and I love them, and I love YOU for writing them. :D So write me one! :D_


	10. Dirty Rotten Scoundrel

_So, all of these updates, I love them. There are three of you, and how I love you three. A lot. A lot. A lot. You make me want to keep updating. jesscoleee- your reviews make me smile, so much. so so so so so much. thank you so much for reviewing my story. :] procrastinatingpyro09- dude. i love me some sexy nerds too! especially when their name is artie abrams. ;P haha. thank you for your updates love! Lennie62 - your update made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! you gave me two of the nicest complements a writer could EVER receive, so thank you. :]_

_Alright, on with the story! It's not very long, but you'll enjoy it, I'm sure. :D  
_

* * *

Artie and I made it to his room, and with me still sitting on his lap, I somehow shut his door behind us. And before I knew it he began to kiss my neck, making goosebumps form all over my body. He replaced his hand on my thigh, and rubbed his thumb in circles. I pulled away from the kiss.

"I thought you said it would be easier on your bed, and this is not that," I said jokingly. Well, ok, _half_ jokingly.

"Oh, right," he said. I could tell his head was fuzzy, as was mine. And quite frankly, I didn't want it to go away. I loved it.

I got up from his lap and he wheeled himself over next to his bed. I started to go over to help him up like I had before, but he simply pulled himself over onto his bed and adjusted his legs. I stood there, shocked. He didn't need help?

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"You pulled yourself up onto the bed by yourself..." I said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I do all the time..."

Then I realized it.

"You dirty rotten scoundrel!" I exclaimed playfully, going over and getting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I'm still lost." I laughed.

"You always let me help you before," I said, getting closer to him.

"Oh, um...about that..." he started. I got to where I was right above him, my arms propping me up on either side of him.

"Well...I liked you and you were offering to help me, and that meant that you were going to have to get really close to me, and I wasn't sure if I would have another chance, so I let you. I didn't know that I was going to fall on top of you that one time either...but I wasn't complaining," he confessed. I smiled and laughed.

"I'll say it again. You little dirty rotten scoundrel!" I repeated. He laughed.

"I'm sure you liked it though," he stated, "huh?" He pulled my down on top of him. I wrapped my legs around his, but then remembered he wouldn't feel it. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Oh, well I kinda wrapped my legs around yours...but I'm sad you can't feel it," I replied.

"Well, I know I'll feel this," he said. He leaned up and kissed me hard in the mouth. I kissed him back, pushing his head down into his pillow. His hands snaked all over my back, and ending right above my butt. He never went lower than that, which made me admire him so much more. He was definitely being a gentleman about the situation. I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Artie," I started. He began kissing my neck, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Artie, seriously. I think you're family is home," I stated. He suddenly became very alert.

"Crap!" he said quietly but very intensely, "they would freak out if they saw you here." I got up off of him, and stood in the middle of his room, panicking a little.

"Artie, love, don't worry. I'll just leave out your window," I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"How about I sneak over later?" I asked, the words escaping my mouth before they got to process through my brain. His eyes widened.

"Sure," he said smiling. I gave him another kiss before stepping up onto his desk. I opened his window and hopped out. Once outside, I peaked my head in. He was just sitting there on his bed, looking like he was in heaven.

"I'll text you before I come over. And um, love?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked happily.

"I know you can't feel down there, but you just might want to put a blanket over you before someone comes in," I said sheepishly. He looked down and blushed profusely.

"Bye!" I said before blowing him a kiss. I shut his window and made my way around the side of his house. I peered around and waited for his family to make it completely into the house, and headed off for my house.

* * *

_Short but action packed?! I would say so. Haha! :P Review? Please? With ice cream and a cherry on top? haha. The next chapter is going to be GOOD. :D_


	11. To Panic? Or Not To Panic?

_This chapter is crazy! And was fun to write. :] Hope you all enjoy! :D_

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Courtney squealed. I was currently sitting on her bed. I had just told her everything that had happened at Artie's.

"I'm so excited for you two! And then you're sneaking over tonight!? Perfect! I like this wild and sexy and zealous Cate that Artie is bringing out in you!" she said smiling. She squealed again and then proceeded to jump up and down. I swear she was more excited that I was...

"I dunno if I should sneak over though..." I said, "I mean, I didn't really think about it before I said it."

"Who cares Catey? It means that's what your heart wanted to do! And mark my words Miss Catherine Victoria Malone," she started, pointing a finger at me, "you _will _sneak over to his house whether you want to or not! And I know you do. Which is why I'm forcing you."

"Fine, I'll definitely go," I said. Her face lit up with a very satisfied smile.

-Artie's POV-

I was still in disbelief of what had happened just a few hours before. Had Cate really been here? Did I really just tell her how I felt, and then proceeded to make out with her, on _my bed_? My brain was still in a love-stricken haze. I looked at my phone, it was going on 11:00. I was surprised Cate hadn't called yet. Hell, I was surprised that she asked to sneak over at all. I didn't know that Cate of all people would want to. Cate was always quiet and calm and kept to herself mostly, except for with me. But I wasn't complaining that she wanted to. I didn't think this would ever in a million years happen. A girl wanting to sneak over to _my_ house? I mean, _me_. Artie Abrams. The nerd in the wheelchair. _Wheels_.

One thing with Cate that I couldn't get over was how she looked right past my wheelchair. She saw only me. Whenever we would hang out or anything, she never mentioned it. Just treated me like I was a normal walking teenage boy. And I liked that about her so much. No one did that. Not Kurt, or Tina or Mercedes. Anyone. Suddenly my phone buzzed, and I opened the message, hopeful that it was Cate.

_Hey Artie! Is your family asleep yet? ;)_

I got down into my chair and exited my room on a mission. I checked all through my house and saw that no one was still up. I then proceeded to my little brother's room, then my parent's. All asleep. I smiled to myself and headed back to my room to text Cate.

_**Hey Cate. Everyone's asleep now. You can head over.**_

Within a minute I got a reply.

_I'll be there soon. ;)_

-Cate's POV-

"Alright. So I'll cover for you if dad comes in. I'll make a body or whatever out of pillows under the covers, and say we're just sleeping in the same bed again tonight. Just keep me updated. Let me know when you're going to head back. I'll stay up so I can let you back in," my sister said very seriously while looking me over for a final time.

"Ok," I replied. My nervous bug had completely come back, and my sister could tell.

"Don't be so nervous Sis! Just take the initiative again and _bam_! You'll have a great time tonight," she said smiling. I gave her a smile then hugged her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded to jump out her window off for Artie's house.

My nervous bug had completely come back by this point in full force. It was running laps, racing my stomach and my heart and we're headed for the finish line which happened to be my throat. I wasn't just nervous about being with Artie tonight. I was so happy to be with him finally and be able to hang out with him amongst other things tonight.

I was nervous about sneaking out. Nervous about Artie's parents walking in and discovering a familiar girl making out with their son on his bed at midnight. Then calling my dad and his parents not wanting us to be together. And so many other things. Numerous scenarios were running through my head.

I made it finally to Artie's house and made my way around the side of his house to his window. I peered in and saw him sitting on his bed. I stood up on my tip-toes to see him fully. He was nervously playing with his hands on his lap. I smiled. I lightly tapped on the pane, causing him to jump and turn around and look. He smiled widely. I opened the window and somehow managed to get up into his window and landed on his desk with a light thud. I giggled lightly to myself and he smiled even wider.

"You're crazy Cate," he stated, shaking his head playfully. I scoffed.

"Not even! If I am, then you must be too." I stuck my tongue out at him before getting down from his desk and sitting next to him on his bed.

He instantly took my hand and interlaced my fingers with his. I smiled to myself. He took his other hand and put it on my cheek. He turned me to face him. His hands felt so nice without his gloves on. They were smooth and felt soothing against my skin. He pulled me in toward him slowly, before kissing me lightly on my neck, sending goosebumps all over my body again. He kissed up to my jaw line then finally to my lips where he kissed me softly. I kissed him back hard.

Things got heated, and I ended up sitting on him waist, straddling his hip, pressing my body against his. His arms felt so nice. I guess I had never really thought of him having toned muscular arms before. It would make sense though. He had to wheel himself around all the time. I smiled into the kissing. He pulled away.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"You're arms. They're really toned," I said, but rethought it, "ok, a little more than just _toned_." He smiled.

"That's nothing," he said slyly. I raised an eyebrow, sitting up. He suddenly pulled his shirt up over his head and off completely. My eyes widened. I always had expected Artie to be lanky and a little scrawny underneath those bulky sweaters and sweater vests he always wore. Turns out the bulk wasn't from the clothes; it was just _him. _Not that I was complaining...

I just stared at his chest, it wasn't too muscular or anything, he was just very shaped and toned. You could see lightly toned pecs and abs. I ran my hands all over his stomach and chest.

"I take it you like it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Good," he replied smiling. He pulled me back down and began to kiss me again. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt and eventually pulled it up over my head. I started to panic a little. Even though I had a somewhat petite frame, being exposed even a little made me extremely nervous and tense. Even though my skin again his felt so nice, I was panicking inside. Artie could tell and he pulled away again.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. I shook my head. He sat me up again so I was yet again sitting on his waist. He instantly scanned my upper body with his eyes, making me instantly feel very self-conscious. His eyes ended up at my chest. I peered down, looking at my chest as well. I was wearing a red and black plaid bra, which very much so showed off my cleavage. For some reason I felt like I wanted to cry, and I felt stupid because of it. But at the same time, it just didn't feel right. Like we were going much too fast, and I didn't know what to do. It was too much and I was too uncomfortable. I panicked and I just got up off of Artie and the bed.

"Cate, is everything ok?" he asked, concern dripping from each word. I shook my head and grabbed my shirt and pulled back on me as quickly as I could.

"I-I'm going to go Artie. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said as I walked over to him. I gave him a quick, but meaningful kiss. I exited his room yet again through his window, leaving him sitting there dumbfounded.

I felt bad, but I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't. Of maybe I could, I just didn't want to. As I walked back to my house, I began to cry and sat down on the sidewalk. I didn't know why I had panicked. He was just looking at my chest. That was totally normal. I mean, I was fawning over his. He didn't have his shirt on, so why wouldn't it be fair that mine was off too? I didn't know. My brain was fuzzy, but not in the good way. I thought of Artie, sitting there on his bed still, probably freaking out about what had just happened, and my abrupt departure. I felt so bad that I had just left him there, but it was the only thing I could thing of. My mind was racing like crazy.

A goodnight's sleep should help. Right?

* * *

_Dun Dun DUUUUUUN. :P haha. Things can't be perfect forever right? Don't worry, things always turn out good in the end. :] Review pretty please! I love them more that anything and it makes me want to update more. :D _


	12. Speechless

_Who is TERRIBLE about updating? This author. Haha. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated it what, 3 months? I just got so busy with school, but with all these reviews and people subscribing how could I NOT update!? :D It's EXTREMELY short, but the next one will be longer. I promise. :]_

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining into my face. I rubbed my eyes, stretched and then sat up. I honestly wished that what had happened last night was a dream. I mean, the first part was ok. Alright, more than ok. It was amazing. But then...I panicked. I wanted to cry from the thought of it. I wish that it could have been a dream that turned into some bad emotional nightmare. I mean...

_I left him there. _

It might not be as bad as I'm making it seem, but I couldn't help it. I was completely in like with this boy. I was so afraid that Artie wouldn't want to talk to me, or would want to be with me anymore, if that's what we finally were yesterday. I didn't know.

I pulled my phone out from under my pillow and checked my phone. I had a message from Artie.

_**Hey Cate. I'm so sorry about last night. It's my fault that you left. I'm really sorry. If you're mad at me I understand, even though I don't completely know what to do. Text me back ok?**_

I felt bad because it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I panicked and didn't know what to do. He shouldn't feel bad at all. I heard a knock from my door, but I didn't get up to answer.

"Hey sis. You ok?" Courtney asked through my locked door. I didn't answer.

"I know you're up Catherine. I want to know what happened last night," she said, getting frustrated. Again, I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even my sister.

"Fine Cate, don't talk to me. But when you are ready to, I'll be here. Even though I'm frustrated as hell."

I just stayed there. I felt worse than anyone could imagine. I pulled the covers over my head to block my face from the sun. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out. I could still see Artie's face when I left. He was completely dumbfounded.

It sounded like a herd of elephants where pounding against my door; but it was only my sister.

"Catherine! Please let me in! We need to talk about this!" she shouted through the door.

"No!" I shouted back. I sat up and looked at the floor next to my bed and found my shoes from the night before. I picked up one and threw it hard at the door. It hit it, creating a loud thud, then landing on my floor.

"You did _NOT_ just throw something at the door. That's it," she said stated. And then there was nothing. I decided to go back to sleep. What was the point of being awake and miserable?

[...]

I awoke an hour later to yet again, more pounding on my door. That was it. I had had enough. Why could she just leave me in peace for once? I got up from my bed and walked to my door with determination. I quickly opened the door and opened my mouth to yell at my sister. But stopped. I didn't know what to say. I was completely speechless.

_It was him. _

* * *

_Cliffhanger!!! :D Dun dun DUN...! Haha. Reviews pleases? :]_


	13. Everything

_I know this is kinda sudden, but this is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry there was no warning! :[ But there isn't anything else after this to write about Miss Cate. I love her character a lot, one of my favorites that I've ever created! :] So, I hope you all enjoy! :D_

* * *

"Hey Cate," he said, sitting in front of me almost awkwardly. I was still kinda speechless. I mean, I didn't expect Artie to show up at my door.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me Cate-"

"I do," I said, cutting him off. He gave me a small smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, come in," I said, my brain frazzled. I sat on my bed, and patted the spot next to me. Artie got up sat on my bed with ease, like I knew he would. I smiled to myself. We sat in silence a few minutes before Artie broke it.

"Cate I'm really sorry-"

"No. Artie, don't feel bad. You have nothing to feel bad about. I just freaked out last night and didn't know what to do. And I'm so sorry," I said, looking down at my hands. He reached over and put his hand on top of mine.

"Cate, it's fine," he said. I looked up at him and he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.

"I love that you can make me feel better, even by just smiling at me," I said laughing. I started to think about my day so far. "I feel so stupid." I frowned.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because! I've been such a moping little bitch! I've been rude as hell to my sister and just over reacting," I said. It was true. I had completely overreacted to the whole situation.

"Do you know why you over reacted?" he asked. He was being so nice about this whole situation. I didn't understand why he was either. I know I wouldn't if I was in his position.

"I just... I just finally found someone completely amazing and I was so afraid that I had screwed that up. I was so afraid that you were going to be angry and not forgive me. And I felt so bad! I mean, I just kinda left you out of nowhere last night. But then I got your text from you this morning, and I felt even worse. And I just-"

He cut my off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Cate. You don't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere," he said smiling. I smiled back.

He leaned in and gave me a very meaningful kiss, and I just melted. As I knew it would, it got a little more heated. Well ok, a lot heated. I ended up on top of Artie making out. Suddenly a throat cleared. I was afraid that it was going to be my dad, but when I looked it was my sister.

"See, I knew that you would talk to him if he came," she said, leaning against my door frame. I quickly climbed off of Artie and sat down on my bed. She laughed.

"You called him over?" I asked, looking at Artie. He nodded his head.

"Who do you think called him over Cate? The Easter bunny? I knew you weren't going to talk to me about it. Can I just be honest right now? You were kinda being a bitch," she said in a kind of nice way. Well, the nicest you could say that.

"No I know. And I'm so sorry. I was really overreacting about the whole situation," I said apologetically. She smiled.

"It's fine sis. I'm used to you being over emotional," she said smiling even bigger.

"Jerk!" I said, scoffing lightly.

"Payback," she said, "well, I'm going to let you two back to doing whatever you were doing. Just please, I don't want a niece or nephew anytime soon." She winked and closed the door.

Artie started laughing.

"There's my sister for you," I said laughing. I laid down next to him and he held my hand.

"You know, I have everything I've ever wanted," I stated.

"You do?" he asked, turning on his side and propping himself up on his arm.

"I do. I have my relationship with my sister back. I'm part of something that makes me feel important. And I have an amazing guy in my life," I said smiling.

"That's all you wanted?" he asked smiling.

"Everything."

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it! I would LOVE some reviews about this chapter and what you thought of the entire story. :] And please tell me if you want me to write another Glee fic! :D _

_I want to thank ALL of my readers. And everyone who has reviewed and favorited me or the story. I appreciate it so much. I love you all! :D  
_


	14. All We Know Preview

_This is the preview to the sequel, **All We Know. **Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Cate! You need to get going! It's almost 6 o'clock!" my dad called to me.

"Ok dad!" I called back. I put my other earring in and put the finishing touches on my hair.

Artie and I have been dating for 4 months now. And well, it's been the best 4 months I've had in years. He's amazing to me, and I just, gosh. I couldn't be happier.

Courtney came into my room and stood next to me, looking at me in the mirror. It was scary how alike we were. Only the hair. I've lived with it for 16 years and its still weird.

"You know you need to hurry up. You're boy is eagerly waiting for you," she said smiling. "And you look gorgeous!"

I smiled. I was wearing a semi-formal blue dress and black converse. It was Artie's favorite. He said that the blue dress brought out my hair and my eyes. So why not wear his favorite dress to this? I wanted to look good.

"Are you nervous?"

"Meeting his family formally for the first time? No, not at all," OI said sarcastically. I was so incredibly nervous. Meeting his parents and little brother? Scary.

"You'll be just fine sis!" Courtney gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Have fun!"

And with that she was gone from my room. I sighed, giving myself a final look in the mirror. I grabbed my purse before heading out to the living room.

"You look beautiful Catey," my dad said as I entered the room.

"Thanks dad," I said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I put my coat on and grabbed my keys as I headed for the door.

"Home by 11:30, got it?" he said, trying to be stern. I chuckled.

"Yes dad. I'll be home by then," I said, "bye Courtney!"

I exited my house and got into the car that Courtney and I shared. I pulled out of my driveway and began down the road to Artie's house. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt my whole body being flung violently to the left, then a terrible breaking feeling in my core. My head hit my car door window and made a shattering sound, then everything went black.

* * *

_Enjoy? Go to the link below to read the rest of the first chapter!_

.net/s/6017734/1/All_We_Know


End file.
